Bad Things
by Blake Knight
Summary: One shot. Sookie conoce a muchos tíos y casi todos están buenísimos. Entonces… ¿por qué sus sueños tienen que ser precisamente con el capullo de Eric? No tiene sentido. Y, sin embargo, no puede evitarlo.


_**Disclaimer:**__Ni los siguientes personajes ni los lugares mencionados son de mi propiedad. El mundo de True Blood pertenece enteramente a su creadora Charlaine Harris, _Alan Ball _ y a la HBO que compró sus derechos para hacer esa serie que a todos nos encanta._

_NOTAS PREVIAS: Sólo me gustaría aclarar que esta historia la escribí hace ya mucho tiempo, además el título es una clara referencia a la canción de entrada de la serie, Bad things de_ Jace Everett_. Creo que recién empezaba la segunda temporada cuando me dio por escribirla como regalo para mi mejor amiga. Si me he decidido a publicarla ahora después de tanto tiempo es porque… bueno no hay un porque claro, sencillamente esta noche me aburro y me ha dado por subirla. Nada más, sencillamente si alguien la lee pues no estaría mal que dejara un review =]_

* * *

><p><strong>BAD THINGS<strong>

* * *

><p>Lo amará por siempre. Se repite una y mil veces. Es el amor de su vida, su alma gemela, se recuerda a sí misma. Y es entonces cuando Sookie no entiende por qué tiene <em>esos<em> sueños.

Bill es perfecto. Es cariñoso, amable, leal, caballeroso, entregado, divertido (cuando quiere), algo anticuado, pero adorable. Bill es calor, aunque su cuerpo, muerto tiempo atrás, sea frío como el hielo. Bill es luz, aunque un par de minutos en exposición al astro rey lo convertirían en el señor montón de polvo. Bill es silencios tranquilos donde no hacen falta palabras porque con las miradas se transmiten el gran amor que se procesan. Bill es dulzura, aunque sea capaz de hacerle el amor con pasión y firmeza. Bill es el hombre que todas las mujeres desearían como marido y padre de sus hijos (siempre que fueran capaces de olvidar el tema del vampirismo, claro).

Y es entonces cuando Sookie no puede evitar preguntarse de nuevo por qué tiene _esos_ sueños y por qué los tiene precisamente con _él_.

Es decir, conoce a muchos tíos, la mayoría son rarezas de la naturaleza, como vampiros y cambiantes. Pero si algo tienen todos en común es que casi todos están como un tren. Entonces… ¿por qué sus sueños tienen que ser precisamente con el capullo de Eric?

Sookie no lo entiende. Y Sookie se cabrea, se enfurece y se humilla llorando de vergüenza y rabia enterrada entre las suaves sábanas de su cama con un inconfundible cosquilleo entre las piernas que tiene que satisfacer ella misma con sus manos. No tiene sentido.

Lo observa con atención, sentado en su pomposo trono en el _Fangtasia_, las manos cruzadas, la mirada ausente, etéreo, lejano, desinteresado, un dorado dios nórdico entre insignificantes hombres, no parece real. La comisura de sus labios se alza en una mueca de desagrado. Nota entonces la confortable presencia de Bill a su lado, voltea a mirarle y le sonríe con dulzura. Él, en cambio, sí que es real, tangible, está a su alcance.

Pero sus ojos se desvían de nuevo y sin quererlo hacia el dios nórdico. Tiene que admitir que es como contemplar una obra de arte en movimiento, exteriormente es perfecto. Desde la raíz de su dorado cabello hasta la punta de sus grandes pies (y todo el mundo sabe lo que dicen de los hombres con los pies grandes ¿no?). No puede evitar comparar a los dos hombres, y sí, Bill también tiene los pies grandes pero Eric…

Eric es diferente. Eric es misterio, es oscuridad, es la representación de sus instintos más básicos. Eric es egoísmo, es una sonrisa burlona cincelada en unos labios de infarto, es sarcasmo, es poder, es un _playboy_ de algo más de mil años. Eric es pasión (pasión desenfrenada de la que te deja afónica al día siguiente). Eric es sábanas mojadas y revueltas. Eric es sexo salvaje y ardiente (es una animal y la tomaría como tal). Eric es entrecortados jadeos e incontenibles gritos rompiendo el silencio ensordecedor de la madrugada. Eric es chaquetas de cuero, es risas atrevidas y es hacer lo que te da la gana donde y cuando quieras (todo con lo que cualquier muchachita sueña a los quince años, un _chico malo_).

Al observarlo Sookie se retuerce por dentro de pasión insatisfecha. Sabe que lo quiere (aunque es algo que nunca aceptará). Se repite una y otra vez que es eso, que lo quiere, porque querer no es amar. Que sólo es un deseo primitivo en lo más profundo de su ser.

Por eso, cuando se imagina una noche escapándose al _Fangtasía_ sin que Bill se entere, no puede evitar pensar, casi podría decirse que planear minuciosamente, cada una de las cosas que haría. Sabe que entraría, que se tiraría a sus brazos y le pediría que la tomara allí mismo, sin importarle las docenas de miradas que se clavaran en ella, así de simple (y en momentos así Sookie se pregunta desde cuándo tiene esos instintos exhibicionistas).

Con Eric todo es simple y básico, es algo instintivo. Sabe a la perfección que él no se negaría a sus súplicas (porque Sookie no es tonta y se da perfecta cuenta del efecto que tiene sobre los vampiros, es casi como un fetiche entre ellos), sabe que la cogería en volandas y la llevaría a su despacho, que la sentaría en su escritorio de caoba, le abriría las piernas, se acomodaría entre ellas, le desgarraría las braguitas y de un rápido movimiento se desharía de sus propios pantalones (Sookie está casi segura de que Eric no usa ropa interior pero no lo puede afirmar) y que, por fin, de un rápido y firme movimiento entraría en ella y le haría el amor como nadie se lo ha hecho (ni si quiera Bill) y quizás, después, lo dejaría tomar de su sangre (aunque no tenga mucho que decir en ese tema, pues es como una ley no escrita, si follas con un vampiro tienes que dejar que beba de tu sangre) y ella tomaría de la de él. Porque en el fondo Eric es _eso_, instinto y primitivismo de una época donde los guerreros (como él) entraban a las chozas de las campesinas y las tomaban con ardor y lujuria entre las suaves risitas de ellas. Pero _eso _nunca, nunca jamás, nunca jamás de los jamases pasará. Eric no es suyo y ella, desde luego, tampoco es suya.

Pero entonces no puede explicarse por qué se le retuercen las entrañas de celos cada vez que lo ve bebiendo de alguna_ colmillera_ o cuando alguna despampanante vampiresa se acerca a él. Aunque la desagradable sensación no dura demasiado, porque enseguida lo ve, a Eric no le interesan en realidad. Y, por unos instantes tan cortos que ni los ojos de un vampiro parecen capaces de captar, su cara se deforma en la mueca de la victoria al saberse ganadora, pues ella (¡ella!) es la única a la que Eric quiere y desea realmente.

Es algo morboso y enfermizo. Y se odia a sí misma cuando despierta junto a Bill, bañada en sudor e insatisfecha tras uno de sus recurrentes sueños. Se hace un ovillo, de espaldas a Bill (con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo), maldice en silencio y cierra los ojos con fuerza intentando volver a dormir y olvidar las eróticas imágenes y al vampiro que las hacía posibles. Pero no puede.

Porque sabe que Eric esta allí fuera posiblemente con alguna descocada _colmillera_ frotándose contra él o puede que, tal vez, haciéndole el amor a alguna vampiresa (aunque nunca ha visto a Eric con ninguna, de hecho sabe que los vampiros suelen preferir a los humanos para _esos_ temas). La rabia la consume y tiene ganas de gritar y golpear y llorar, pero enseguida, una pequeñísima parte de ella (una que en muy pocas ocasiones deja salir) corre a consolarla.

Porque es cierto que Eric estará allí fuera con alguna fulana, frotándose contra ella, sonriéndole atrevido, besándola con lujuria y bebiendo de ella con desenfreno. Pero para él no serán más que un par de piernas abiertas y un pecho jadeante, y lo continuaran siendo durante el resto de su vida, porque ninguna será ella.

Sookie nota perfectamente como la mira Eric, sabe que la desea, que la quiere para él. La quiere como no ha querido nada en toda su vida, porque a fin de cuentas querer es eso, es egoísmo (y Eric lo es), es pedir y pedir sin dar nada a cambio.

Y mientras ella no dé su brazo a torcer la mirada de deseo insatisfecha en los ojos de Eric seguirá empañando su perfecto rostro. Y mientras ella no dé su brazo a torcer Eric seguirá rompiendo bocas, enterrándose entre suaves y desconocidos muslos, desgarrando cuellos y matando las ilusiones de tristes jóvenes. Y mientras ella no dé su brazo a torcer seguirá despertando así, seguirá insatisfecha y jodida (aunque no como realmente le gustaría), seguirá violándose a sí misma (porque ella no quiere hacerse _eso_… ¡jura que no quiere hacerse eso! Pero es que sus manos se mueven solas y en esos momentos no parecen ni suyas) y, lo que es peor, seguirá mintiéndole a Bill.

Puede que Sookie, al fin y al cabo, no sea tan lista como cree.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>


End file.
